


The Noblesse Of The Sun

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [10]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 1Omegax4Alfas, Alfa Jin Guangshan, Alfa Lan Qiren, Alfa Niè Míngjué, Alfaa Jiang Fengmian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Omega Verse, Omega Wen Ruohan, Raizel es Wēn Ruòhán
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: A Raizel ha comenzado una nueva vida como Wen Ruohan, el lider ausente de la Secta Qishan Wen.Solitario, esperaba la llegada de su destino, aquel compañero que lo sacaria de la soledad.Pero tal vez era cuatro compañeros, lideres de las sectas, en vez de solo uno.
Relationships: Insinuacion de Wēn Ruòhán/Lideres de las Sectas, Mencion Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Ideas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Noblesse Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> MDZS y Noblesse no son mios.

> **THE SILENT SUN**

* * *

Wen Xian nacio siendo un niño omega, pero su madre vio como aquel niño nacio callado y tranquilo y supo que Wen Xian vivira en reclusion si asi se lo permiten. Entonces decidio llamarlo Xian, _aquella que vive en reclusion_.

Y tal como lo predijo su madre, Wen Xian, nombre de cortesia Wen Ruohan, era un niño sumamente callado. Pero lo que tenia de callado, lo tenia de perfecto.

Wen Ruohan era inteligente, tranquilo y hermoso. Era el heredero perfecto. Tambien, Wen Ruohan era sumamente poderoso y su poder se basaba en la sangre. Debido a esto, su padre estaba seguro que Wen Ruohan fue bendecido por los dioses. Viendo esto, a el no le importo que Wen Ruohan fuera omega. Su hijo era un omega poderoso.

Su padre trataba de sacar a Wen Ruohan, pero el niño no se movia de su habitacion. Viendo esto, el Lider de la Secta QishanWen no vio otra opcion mas que dejar a los Ancianos como lideres hasta el dia en que su hijo decidiera liderar el clan.

El murio poco despues y su esposa le siguio unos dias despues. Wen Ruohan salio, pero luego de eso, Wen Ruohan entro en reclusion y nunca mas fue visto.

* * *

Cadis Etrama di Raizel entendia que el era un ser inmortal.

Su enorme poder le permitia ser inmortal y estar a la par -e incluso superar a muchos- de los dioses. Por eso, no se sorprendio cuando sobrevivio hasta el fin del mundo, viendo a todos sus seres queridos morir. Al final, solo el quedaba de pie.

Fue entonces cuando los dioses se lo llevaron y lo dejaron en el cuerpo del omega Wen Ruohan. Le habian asegurado que el iba a ser feliz en su nueva vida. Le habian asegurado que el no iba a estar solo, nunca mas.

Pero la naturaleza de Raizel era callada y solitaria. El no podia verse rodeado de tanta gente con un corazon tan oscuro sin alguna luz que lo ate. Viendo tanta malicia en un mundo tan interesante y hermoso, Raizel no pudo hacer nada mas que entrar en reclusion en aquel palacio de la Secta QishanWen.

Raizel cerro los ojos y toco aquella dorada arpa que su padre habia construido para el, la unica cosa que alguna vez pidio, el ya no era Cadis Etrama di Raizel. El es Wen Xian, nombre cortesia Wen Ruohan. Un omega y un ausente lider.

La melodia era sumamente triste y melancolica. Contaba la triste historia de un hombre recorriendo el mundo por miles de años en eterna soledad. Un hombre en busca de un compañero que nunca llego.

Oh, muchos dicen que la inmortalidad es una bendicion.

Wen Ruohan llora.

Porque la inmortalidad es una maldicion.

* * *

Los Ancianos de la Secta QishanWen no eran de corazon puro y sincero como Wen Ruohan. Ellos querian poder y mas poder. Querian estar en la cima del mundo de la cultivacion.

Por eso no fue problema usar el nombre de su lider en reclusion, Wen Ruohan, y aclamarlo como aquel que ordenaba todo lo que hacian. De aclamarlo como un alfa sumamente poderoso y hambriento de poder.

Tampoco les temblo la mano en coger a dos niños alfas aleatorios y nombrarlos Wen Chao y Wen Xu, y declararlo como los hijos de Wen Ruohan. Herederos de la secta mas cruel y la mas poderosa.

Le hecharon toda la culpa al solitario y omega Wen Ruohan, quien no salia y no se relacionaba con las cosas del mundo.

Mientras que aquel inocente sol, simplemente se la pasaba solo, ya inmortal, y tocando su arpa. Esperando el dia en que su soledad se fuera.

Tal vez desapareceria en las manos de un alfa ( _o alfas_ ).

* * *

Nadie jamas habia visto a Wen Ruohan. Ni siquiera sabian su nombre que no fuera el de cortesia.

Los rumores variaban. Muchos decian que era un alfa tan feo como su corazon y alma, por lo que se avergonzaba de su rostro. Otros pocos decian que era tan hermoso como un ser celestial y no queria ser perseguido por los omegas. Y aunque muchos estaban curiosos por aquel lider, este era sumamente odiado y temido.

Todos sabian que aquel alfa era sumamente cruel y poderoso. Dispuesto a todo para tener al mundo de la cultivacion en sus manos y no le importaba con cuantas sectas tenia que acabar o a cuantos tenia que matar. Era un ser maligno que debia ser derrotado.

Cuando se vino la Campaña Sunshot, todos pensaron en que todo al fin iba a acabar. Que iban a ser libres de la tirania del Lider de la Secta QishanWen, Wen Ruohan.

Pero la verdad, no sabian ni la mitad de lo que pasaba tras las puertas de Nightless City.

* * *

Cuando el Anciano decidio juntos los otros que iban a conquistar las otras sectas, el no dudo en estar de acuerdo. Todo lo que el hombre mas desea es poder. Tener el poder de estar en la cima y comandar todo lo que existe bajo los cielos.

Pero necesitaban a alguien. Alguien que cargara con el peso del odio del mundo. Si algo pasaba, simplemente podian entregar a esa persona, mantenerse en bajo perfil y luego regresar mas fuerte.

¿Y quien mejor que aquel lider ausente para cargar con todo?

Wen Ruohan nunca salia, por lo que no recibia las noticias del mundo. Lo mas probable es que el omega ni siquiera supiera cuanto tiempo ha pasado o cuanto tiempo lleva en reclusion. Wen Ruohan era una presa facil. Y para cuando este se diera cuenta, ya seria muy tarde y Wen Ruohan iba a ser sacrificado para el avance y conquista del Clan Wen.

Aunque no se esperaron una rebelion tan pronto, no estaban preocupados. Estaban confiados en que iban a poder contra las otras sectas. Despues de todo, quemaron a Cloud Recesses y asesinaron al lider. Tambien destruyeron a Lotus Pier. Y aunque el lider, los herederos y la mayoria de los discipulos sobrevivieron, Madam Yu no se salvo.

El Clan Wen estaba seguro de su victoria.

El tambien estaba seguro la victoria.

Hasta que por confiado, fue capturado y ahora estaba temblando bajo la mirada llena de disgusto de aquellos cultivadores tan poderosos.

Lan Qiren de GusuLan.

Jin Guangshan de LanlingJin.

Nie Mingjue de QingheNie.

Jiang Fengmian de YunmengJiang.

Tambien estaba Lan Wangji junto a su esposo, Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan y su pronto-a-ser-esposa Jiang Yanli.

Y Nie Huaisang junto a Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen.

El Anciano nunca clamo ser alguien valiente. El queria conservar su vida y tal vez, decir la verdad lo salvaria. Tal vez lo dejaran vivir su saben la verdad. El Anciano se sintio iluminado ante su 'gran' plan.

-¡E-Espera! -grito asustado. Nie Mingjue lo miro con una ceja arqueada. El Anciano podia oler la irritacion en el alfa.

-¿Por que deberiamos esperar? -dijo fulminandolo con aquellos ojos color miel.

-A-Antes de matarme, dejen que al menos confiese la verdad. -hablo rapidamente, lleno de miedo ante aquella mirada. Era bien sabido que Nie Mingjue odiaba a los Wen.

-¿Ah? ¿Cual verdad? -pregunto Jin Guangshan curioso, hechandose aire con su dorado abanico.

-La verdad de Wen Ruohan.

Todo quedo en silencio y los cultivadores se miraron entre ellos. Aunque odiaban a Wen Ruohan, nadie en el mundo estaba extento a la curiosad. Wen Ruohan jamas se habia mostrado ante los ojos del mundo. No se sabia nada de el, solo de que era un alfa sumamente poderoso y sediento de tener al mundo bajo su control. Pero ademas de eso, Wen Ruohan era un completo desconocido.

Ellos iban a escuchar. No podian negar la curiosidad que sentian acerca que "verdad" escondia el Lider de la Secta QishanWen.

-Suelta la sopa, viejo, antes de que te rompa las piernas. -gruño Jiang Cheng, cruzandose de brazos.

El Anciano del Clan Wen trago, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar.

-Wen Ruohan nacio en silencio y siendo un omega. Su madre, Madam Wen, penso que su hijo iba a ser del tipo de persona que iba a recluirse, asi que lo llamo Wen Xian. Y tal como predijo, Wen Ruohan fue un niño sumamente callado. Pero era sumamente inteligente. Un prodigio. Pero esto solo causo que fuera aun mas solitario. Wen Ruohan al ser un genio, aprendia las cosas sumamente rapido y al poco tiempo, ya no habia que mas enseñarle, asi que solo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitacion. Wen Ruohan jamas pidio algo, ni siquiera para su cumpleaños. Bueno, de hecho, hubo una vez que le pidio a su padre un instrumento musical llamado Arpa. Poco despues sus padres murieron y Wen Ruohan salio. El no lloro, pero su rostro y olor mostraban su gran tristeza. Luego, Wen Ruohan se volvio a encerrar y nunca mas salio. Su padre, al ver esto, ya nos habia dicho que nosotros ibamos a dirigir la Secta hasta que Wen Ruohan decidiera hacerlo por si mismo. Pero Wen Ruohan jamas salio. Y nosotros queriamos mas y mas poder, por lo que empujamos nuestros planes hacia adelante y lo hicimos en nombre de Wen Ruohan. Sus hijos en realidad son dos niños aleatorios que nos encontramos, los nombramos y los hicimos pasar como hijos de Wen Ruohan. Wen Ruohan aun sigue en reclusion, y no sabe nada.

Nie Mingjue no dudo dos veces antes de decapitarlo.

La sangre comenzo a salir en chorros, como si fuera una manguera, empapando todo el piso de un fuerte color carmesi.

Nie Mingjue sentia asco. La gente era tan enferma como para usar a personas inocentes para sus planes. Esos Ancianos merecen la muerte. Y el los iba a cazar. Y el iba a conocer, cara a cara, a Wen Ruohan.

Y por los rostros de los presentes, ellos tambien pensaban hacer lo mismo.

* * *

En el silencioso lugar solo se podia escuchar una suave y triste melodia. Una melodia que contaba una historia que solo aquel que la tocaba conocia.

Wen Ruohan tocaba su arpa, alejado del mundo. Sus elegantes y delgados dedos se paseaban sobre los hilos como si pintara algun lienzo que solo el podia ver.

Sus encantadores ojos carmesi estaban cerrados, disfrutando de la melodia. Su largisimo cabello caia de un lado, dandole un hermoso toque a la escena, digna de un gran pintor.

La habitacion era sumamente lujosa, pero tambien estaba alejada ya que asi lo pidio. Nadie hacia ruido para no distraerlo, asi que todo estaba en completo silencio. Solo estaba el y su melodia.

De repente, escucho pasos de cuatro personas, y eran personas bastante poderosas. Aun asi, Wen Ruohan simplemente lo ignoro y siguio tocando. Seguramente eran invitados o algo asi.

Pero la puerta se abrio de repente, mostrando a cuatro alfas, lideres de las Sectas.

Wen Ruohan rapidamente levanto su mirada carmesi, sus ojos abiertos en shock.

**Author's Note:**

> No me culpen, mis mente tiene ideas super raras XD


End file.
